


Sunday Brunch

by Fabrisse



Series: Peppermint Soda [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story set later than Alien Corn in the Peppermint Soda universe.  PWP-ish as Clark and Lex discuss fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Brunch

They lay back on the make shift bed. Lex had made himself a nest against the hay bales at the top and Clark had done the same at the foot. It was 99 in the shade and sweat was pouring off Lex.

"So, we get to spend the day in bed, and I'm not even allowed to touch you."

"Clark, I'm melting and you just have this extra dewy golden glow thing. Let's discuss unfair." Lex took another swig of the cold lemonade that Clark had brought up for him.

"But you're naked. I'm naked. You smell so good."

"And you're hard. How can you even get an erection in this heat? My blood's too busy trying to cool off my body."

"You're just jealous."

"You got it. Please don't pout. I can't think when you pout."

"I can't think when I'm around you, so we're even."

"Clark, why don't you take care of yourself?"

"Jerk-off? In front of you?"

"Yeah. Tell me your fantasies. Show me how you like to be touched. Peel me a grape."

"If you're going to be so selfish, you can eat unpeeled grapes." Clark grinned. "Would you tell me your fantasies?"

"Not all of them, but certainly the ones I thought you might help me with later. Maybe one or two that would shock you a little, or let you know how long I've been thinking about you."

"Would you jerk-off too?"

"Clark, if you get me that hot and bothered, I'll certainly join your little self-pleasure fest. But in heat this sticky, I don't think you have a chance."

Lex could see Clark's cock twitch a little at that. "Was I your first gay fantasy?"

"I guess. But my first fantasy of you wasn't gay. Or I didn't realize it was until, well, just now really." Clark turned on his side to face Lex more directly, one leg bent up. He began to roll his balls a little in one hand and rested his head on the other.

"Go on."

"Well, I'd never done anything with a girl. I mean two kisses, and those were clumsy. And I saw Victoria naked..."

Lex just looked at him. "It wasn't like you loved her. But I thought maybe, if she found me attractive enough, she might teach me. About sex. And then, you were there and you were showing me how to touch her and stuff. It wasn't too detailed, but I remember when I came I was looking in your eyes."

"I'm flattered. I think Victoria would have been too. Quite honestly, if she'd known you were interested, she'd probably have arranged it. Either as a thank you to you, or to blackmail me."

"Really." Clark's voice squeaked a little.

"Really. So do you fantasize about other guys?"

"No. Would it bother you if I did?"

"Clark. I was teasing. Of course, it wouldn't bother me. I'd be furious if you yelled out someone else's name when you came with me, but your mind's your own. Everyone fantasizes."

"Did you ever think about something like that? Showing me how to make love to a woman?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't Victoria."

"Hey, I finally get to see you blush."

"It's not funny Clark."

"Come on, who was the woman?"

"Have you ever seen Changing Rooms? It's a decorating program on BBCAmerica."

"Lex, we get six channels here on a good day in winter. We're lucky to get two on a day like this."

"Well, there's this one designer that I think's really hot and would probably have a great sense of humor about sex."

"Next time I'm over, you're going to show me, right."

"Sure, Clark. Now then, any other fantasies?"

"About you? Lots. Many of them involving unused rooms of your castle and fresh produce."

"Not sure I can handle more produce."

"My favorite one though ... Have you ever been to the County seat? The courthouse is on the other side of town."

"Yes. I've been there." Lex saw a dreamy look come over Clark's face as he began slowly stroking up his shaft.

"You know that huge Chestnut tree right in front?" Clark's thumb teased the head of his cock as he sighed out the last word.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Must have been there a hundred years."

Clark took a deep breath and looked right into Lex's eyes his rhythm never wavering. "You're leaning back against the tree, naked. And I'm down on my knees giving you the slowest, wettest blow job on record. People keep going by. Watching us. Some comment on my technique. But all of them see how beautiful you are. See the joy you bring me -- that we share." Startled by a low sound from Lex's throat, Clark looked at his lover.

Lex was stroking himself now, too. "Go on."

"That's it really. Everyone seeing how much we love each other, how perfectly we fit together. Sucking you on a sunny day on the village green. You tell me one."

"I have a version, a couple really, of the having sex in public one."

Clark's smile widened as Lex said, "I want to show you the world. Take you to Europe, teach you French and Greek."

"Well, you've taught me French-kissing and Greek-style. Is that close enough?"

"Where did you even learn that term?"

"Pete and I may have stolen one of Mom's romances when we were 11, but by 13 we were stealing his brothers' porn magazines."

"Anyway. Mine was taking you center stage at Epidaurus. Every single seat being able to hear even the quietest noise you made." Lex saw Clark's hands begin to move a little faster. "I'd make it last a long time. Do everything I could think of to keep you from coming. Then just whisper, 'Now,' in your ear." Speaking of quiet noises, some interesting ones were coming from Clark's throat.

"So Clark, I understand why the lube and the condoms are in the only drawer that locks, but nail polish?" Lex held up two bottles of polish.

Clark looked stricken. "Nail polish." But his cock was standing stiffer than ever. Lex decided to play.

"Nail polish. Were you planning to decorate yourself for me?"

"Not exactly. More, um," Lex wondered where Clark was storing the blood that let him blush that red. "You know how we were making out last month, and you said you wished you could give me a hickey?"

"Yes. Invulnerability makes marking you a challenge..." Lex's smile rivalled Clark's. "I'm not sure that I'd have chosen these colors for you, though."

"No. It's just -- " Clark moved a little closer so he could see better in the darkening barn. "If I mark you, I've made a mistake. I haven't controlled my strength. On the other hand, I really want to mark you as mine."

"Clark, you've never done more than bruise me lightly. I've had worse marks."

"Yeah, but in those cases...they didn't have the ability to kill you by being careless." Clark thought for a moment. "And if they did, I don't want to know about it."

Lex pondered. "So you wanted to use the nail polish to mark me. Luthors may be eccentric, but showing up to the office with polished nails is not going to help my reputation." Clark was blushing again, this was going to be good.

"See, I'd thought of that. And, well, you've got really elegant feet, so I thought, if I found the right time to ask you, that you'd let me polish your toes."

It was good. "You like my feet?"

"Yes."

"Why two colors?"

"I couldn't make up my mind. The gold just kind of seemed like you and then I saw that really rich looking violet..."

"I suggest that you paint most of my toenails with the violet, and just paint one toe gold."

"You'd let me? Why one toe gold?"

"Because, I want to mark you, Mr. Invulnerable. I'll paint your toes gold, because it'll look magnificent with your skin and just one in the violet to, um, claim you."

Clark was blushing again. "I like the way that sounds." If that blush deepened any more, the blood would start coming through his pores. "And after it's dry, would you use your feet to, well, I guess it wouldn't be a handjob."


End file.
